Minnie Mouse
Minnie Mouse is a funny animal cartoon character created by Ub Iwerks and Walt Disney and is Mickey Mouse's girlfriend. She and Mickey Mouse were first drawn by Iwerks in 1928. The comic strip story "The Gleam" (published January 19–May 2, 1942) by Merrill De Maris and Floyd Gottfredson first gave her full name as Minerva Mouse, although this is seldom used. Bio: *'Allies:' Mickey Mouse, Donald Duck, Daisy Duck, Goofy, Pluto, Clarabelle Cow, Horace Horsecollar, Figaro, Fifi the Peke (pet), Scrooge McDuck *'Enemies:' Pete, Mortimer Mouse, Prince Hans Voice Actors: #'Walt Disney' (1928-1929) #Marjorie Ralston (1929) #'Marcellite Garner' (1930-1939) #'Thelma Boardman' (1938; 1941-1942) #'Ruth Clifford' (1942-1952) #Janet Waldo (1974) #Jack Wagner (1981-1986) #'Russi Taylor' (1986-2019) Minnie played Vixey in The Mouse and the Duck Minnie played Maid Marian in Mickey Hood Minnie played Snow White in Minnie White and the Seven Narrow-Gauge Engines Minnie played Clarice in Mickey the Red-Nosed Mouse Minnie Mouse played Mulan in Minnielan Minnie Mouse played Goldie in Rock-A-Mickey Minnie Mouse played Sneezy in Lola Bunny and the Seven Mice Minnie Mouse played Turanga Leela in Canal Famillerama Minnie Mouse played Mrs. Ladybug in Fievel and the Giant Peach Minnie Mouse played Mrs. Leary in Sniffles in New York Minnie Mouse played Michelle in Futurama (PierrickCanalFamille Style) Minnie Mouse played Zazu in The Foxworth Queen Minnie Mouse played Baby Bop in Mickey Mouse Home Video Minnie Mouse played Brittany Miller in Mickey and the Disneymunks Minnie Mouse played Marlin in Finding Nemo LegalizeAnythingMuppets Style Minnie Mouse played Scooter Mcnutty in Barney and Friends Super Singing Circus LegalizeAnythingMuppets Style Version 1 Minnie Mouse played BJ in Barney and Friends Super Singing Circus LegalizeAnythingMuppets Version 2 Minnie Mouse played Barney in Barney and Friends Super Singing Circus LegalizeAnythingMuppets Version 3 Minnie Mouse played Miss Etta Kette in Barney and Friends Super Singing Circus LegalizeAnythingMuppets Version 4 Minnie Mouse played Emily the Beautiful Engine in Mickey the Toon Mouse & Friends (Thomas the Tank Engine & Friends) Portrayals: * In Chip Chipmunk (Mickey Mouse) she is played by Gadget Hackwrench. * In Basil (Mickey Mouse) she is played by Mrs. Brisby. Gallery: Minnie Mouse in the Mickey Mouse Shorts.jpg|Minnie Mouse in the Mickey Mouse Shorts (1935) Minnie Mouse in Mickey's Christmas Carol.jpg|Minnie Mouse in Mickey's Christmas Carol Minnie Mouse in Mickey, Donald, Goofy The Three Musketeers.jpg|Minnie Mouse in Mickey, Donald, Goofy: The Three Musketeers Minnie Mouse in Mickey and the Roadster Racers.jpg|Minnie Mouse in Mickey and the Roadster Racers Minnie by the fireplace.jpg|The beautiful Minnie Minniemousedisney.png|thumb|300px Minnie Mouse.jpg Minnie_Mouse_(Witch).png Mickey-croissant-disneyscreencaps.com-411.jpg Mickey-croissant-disneyscreencaps.com-405.jpg Three-musketeers-disneyscreencaps.com-6734.jpg Minniemouse2013.png Minnie-Circles-1920x1200-Wallpaper-ToonsWallpapers.com-.jpg Cute minnie.png|Minnie in her bikini and sunhat Mickeymouseworks.jpg|Maestro Minnie Mickey-croissant-disneyscreencaps.com-402.jpg Mickey-croissant-disneyscreencaps.com-391.jpg Mickey-croissant-disneyscreencaps.com-225.jpg Mickey-croissant-disneyscreencaps.com-24.jpg Mickey-croissant-disneyscreencaps.com-12.jpg Minnie mouse disney infinity.png Mms gu mickeyMinnie.png 1dc802e8df29d4fca2f1487fedfa170f.jpg|Minnie's new look that debuted at Shanghai Disneyland in 2016 Minnie Mouse as Elsa.png|Minnie Mouse dressed as Elsa Image-Of-Cute-Minnie-Mouse.jpg Minnie2.gif Minnme1.gif Queen Minnie BBS.png Minnie's New Look Disneyland 2016.jpg Minnie MickeyMouse The Series.jpg Minnie MMC.jpg Minniehm.png Minnie Mouse in Mickey Mouse's Mouseworks.png Threemusketeers 160.jpg Twiceuponaxmas 039.jpg Minnie in Mickey's Once Upon a Christmas.jpg MickeysFolly-YooHoo.jpg Minnie EH.jpg Minnie with a gift..jpg Minnie Mouse Dancing.png Minnie Mouse Skating.png Minnie Mouse dressed as Snow White.png|Minnie Mouse dressed as Snow White Minnie Mouse dressed as Cinderella.png|Minnie Mouse dressed as Cinderella Minnie Mouse dressed as Aurora.png|Minnie Mouse dressed as Aurora Minnie Mouse dressed as Belle.png|Minnie Mouse dressed as Belle Minnie Mouse dressed as Tinkerbell.png|Minnie Mouse dresses as Tinkerbell Minnie and Daisy.png Minnie Mouse.png Minnie tied to tracks.png Minnie Mouse tied up.png Minnie Mouse in a cage.png 0191.gif cool-minnie-mouse-pictures.jpg Disney-minnie-mouse-clip-art-images-7-galore-2.png iPhone-5-wallpaper-retina-cartoon_240.JPG Open-uri20150422-20810-11gfpx3 e9b6ab81.jpeg a8622e52aaa4fe75d69db906e0c7fe4a--disney-daisy-disney-mouse.jpg junemin10.gif minnie-mouse-1st-birthday-clipart-11.jpg Tmb-sq character-minnie-mouse launch 926bbbc7.jpeg Queen_Minnie_Mouse.png IMG 1672.JPG 20151126 175409.jpg Minnie's Human Soles.jpg Mickey tickles Minnie.jpg Royal Family.png 36085473_200126374161147_2055496684154126336_n.jpg Dinosuarkingrockz hoenn leaders by polloron-d7t9l1o.png IMG 20190703 191856.jpg IMG 20190910 145425683.jpg IMG 20191016 191511791.jpg 20151223 130818.png Category:Girly Girls Category:Females Category:Female Characters Category:Characters Category:Heroines Category:Protagonists Category:Mices Category:Mickey Mouse Characters Category:Rodents Category:Girls Category:Mickey and Minnie Category:Characters who use gloves Category:Beautiful Characters Category:Singing characters Category:Mysterious Characters Category:Characters with a bow Category:Twins Category:Adults Category:Mickey Mouse Clubhouse Characters Category:Mysterious Heroes Category:Girls with a beautiful voice Category:Disney Characters Category:Disney Heroes Category:Disney Infinity Characters Category:AndyBiersackLovers Family Category:Characters who have foot scenes Category:Characters voiced by Russi Taylor Category:Silly Characters Category:27 year olds Category:Damsels in Distress Category:Pretty Girls Category:Ladies Category:Women Category:Animals Category:Characters who cry Category:Wives Category:Queens Category:Rich Characters Category:Family Guy Characters Category:CGI animated by Industrial Light & Magic Category:Stepparents Category:Stepmothers Category:Tomboys Category:Screaming Characters Category:Rapunzel and Friends Category:Vinnytovar